what happen next?
by king of romance
Summary: this is a story of juliet and mark.juliet is having second thoughts about her marriage with peter and mark..well mark ALWAYS think about juliet.read and review please!tell me what you think.


Christmas has gone by and now it's already New Year. Relatives, lovers and so on are backing home after spending some time away from home.

After picking Jamie and Aurelia from the airport along with Juliet and Peter, Mark has left England and went to Scotland. He did not tell anyone about his departure. He went alone, with a broken heart after seeing the woman the he loves even though they hardly speak continue to spend the rest of her life with his best friend, Peter.

He thought being in a beautiful country will take his mind off Juliet but he kept thinking about her every single minute. Mark sighs and brushes his hair with his hands. The great mountain in front of him doesn't even attract him. He got up from his seat and went inside.

"Hey, where are you going?" a woman with brown hair, hazel eyes and pretty face asked.

She's covering her naked body with the sheets and looking straight at Mark who just got in. Mark take a double look at her, he's trying to remember her name, the woman he just picked from a bar last night.

"I… ummm… going out to get some breakfast, do you want anything?" he asked with a slight awkwardness in his tone.

"Yes I would like to have some French toast and orange juice please. By the way, it's Hannah." She smiles and winks at him.

Mark nodded in embarrassment and went out to get some breakfast. He can't believe he forgot that woman's name! He was thinking about Juliet the whole time that he forgot he slept with a stranger. Well as long as that stranger is a hot woman, he wouldn't care less.

Back in London, it has been 2 months since Juliet, Peter or anybody that know Mark haven't heard from him. In Juliet and Peter's home, Juliet kept asking Peter about Mark's where being but Peter will always answer the same thing that he doesn't know. Sometimes he got irritated with his wife behavior but being a nice husband he is, he still answers her nagging nicely.

"Peter, aren't you least concern about your best friend? He's been missing for 2 months now with no news or anything. Aren't you worried?" Juliet asked just as Peter got home from his work.

"Jules, I don't know where he is. He's a big boy and can take care of himself you know. I'm not going to be his babysitter 24 hours to know what he's doing and all, I have more important things to do for example taking care of my beautiful wife." He said and gave her a peck.

"I'm sorry Pete, it's just he used to come here everyday and interrupt us when we were doing something but now that he's gone, it's a bit quiet around here." Juliet said.

"Well we can change that." Peter said as he joined Juliet on the couch.

"How? By cloning Mark?" Juliet giggled at her own joke.

"No, how about we have our own little rugrats running in the house instead? Then this house wouldn't win the quietest house in the neighborhood." Peter grins and kisses Juliet.

Juliet didn't continue the kissing. She just smiles at him, a fake smile, and then she got up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Oh I just remembered I left my chicken in the oven." She left to go to the kitchen.

She always makes up excuses whenever Peter mentioned about babies. After she found out that Mark has a crush on her, she started to think twice about her marriage with Peter. She loves Peter and she thought by thanking him for all the things he had done for her is by marrying him. Now she realizes that she loves Mark more than Peter and that's weird because whenever she and Mark talk, they will always end up in each other throat but that's why she's attracted to him.

She sighs as she leans on the counter. She feels very guilty for loving 2 people who are best of friends. Peter's kiss is very different from Mark's kiss. Peter's kiss is just soft and gentle but Mark's kiss is like a volcano eruption, full with passion and sexiness. She needed time to think, she can't think with Peter trying to get her pregnant, she needs to get out of this house. She grabs the house key by the cabinet.

"I'm going out to buy groceries!" she shouted so Peter can hear her.

Without waiting for Peter's approval, she storms out.

**A/N: well that's all for now, review and tell me if you like it, should I continue on. I will update soon if I have enough review. This is Mark/Juliet story… I don't really like the movie where Juliet still stays with Peter, he's damn ugly and she's so hot, she should be with someone like Mark**


End file.
